Rita Backslash
Rita Backslash is the 2nd-in-command of the antagonist group Siege, and is a boss in the game. Information Rita Backslash is an extremely agile, fast, and deadly assassin working for Siege. She wears a black jumpsuit holding the Siege emblem, and always carries two knives with her which she uses as a primary weapon. However, if she somehow loses her knives, she always holds a backup gun which she is just as good with. In the game, Rita is found in The Tower at the front desk, posing as a receptionist for Siege. Players cannot pass her until her boss battle is complete. Extremely hard to battle with a Health level of 400, Rita uses knives, her gun, and other utilities around her to keep the player from winning. Once beaten, Rita is taken into the custody of the Brick City Police , but her boss battle can be re-played. She can also be visited at the Brick City Jail, where she is in a cell. Boss Battle Rita Backslash, being a skilled assassin and an important member of Siege, gets her own boss battle. The battle begins with a cutscene, showing the 4 players in the battle going up to the elevator, only to be stopped by her who tells them "authorized personnel only". She goes back to her receptionist desk, which rises above the ground as a platform. Rita is split into two health bars, 200 on each bar. For the first half of the battle, Rita attacks players with her knives and can slash, throw, and use special moves. Players can either use fists or weapons to drain her health. After knocking out 200 of her health, Rita is shown hopping back up to her platform She accidentally drops her knives, and pulls out her backup pistol instead. After hopping back down, players fight her again, although she is even more dangerous. Her bullets take out 2 health from the player being hit per shot, and it's impossible to get close to her without getting smashed. After a quickbuild appears nearby, players can build a missile which temporarily knocks the gun out of her hand, which allows the player to get rid of some of her health. The same process is repeated until her health is fully drained. Rita is then shown in a cutscene backing up towards a wall, where she accidentally trips and shoots a light above her. The bulb hits her head, knocking her out, thus ending the boss battle. Before Siege Before the game, Rita was a master of martial arts and a deadly assassin who allowed anyone to hire her. She earned a lot of money, and therefore was able to evade the authorities by buying a locked-in safe house for herself. When Siege took over Brick City, she was hired as a messenger and assassin for them. However, as she continuously proved her skill, she was moved up to the position of second-in-command, standing next to Mr. Director. Gallery Rita Backslash Concept Art.png|Concept art for Rita Backslash. Rita Backslash Concept Model.png|Concept model for Rita. Category:Siege Members Category:Female Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Siege Leaders